Field of the Invention
This disclosure related to electrodes for a touch sensor having a plurality of electrodes arranged along one direction, a touch panel having the electrodes for a touch sensor, and a display unit.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor provided in a display unit has a drive electrode and a sensing electrode, which are examples of electrodes for a touch sensor, and detects contact of a finger or the like on an operation surface as a change in an electrical capacitance between the drive electrode and the sensing electrode. Images which a display panel forms are output to the operation surface through the drive electrode and the sensing electrode. Accordingly, the drive electrode and the sensing electrode are formed as, for example, groups of many electrode wires arranged with spaces between each other (for example, see PTL1).
PTL1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79238